


Love Lies

by alittlelance (glaratrash)



Series: It's always Us. [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Universe, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Keith doesn't understand feelings, Lance has a lot of them, Langst, Love/Hate, Lovers to Enemies to Lovers Again, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Set near season 2, it's all one big misunderstanding, klangst, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaratrash/pseuds/alittlelance
Summary: Three years have come and gone since that memorable New Years Night. Time changes a lot of things, but Love is the hardest to ignore. A rift has come between Lance and Keith and they have to work to prove to each other where their love lies.Named after Love Lies, from the Love, Simon playlist. by Khalid.





	1. The beans are spilled, while eating tacos

To say that Lance Alvarez-McClain hated Keith Kogane would be an understatement. He loathed him. A deep, gut wrenching, soul filled hatred that he could feel with every fiber of his being. Like, honestly I don’t think you understand how much he hated this guy. Like super mega extra-

 

“Lance!” pidge groaned from her place on the floor of the hangers next to Hunk.  “We get it you hate the guy.”

 

“No, Pidge you _don’t_ get it.” he replied,  glaring at her across from the room, because she really didn’t. She couldn’t. 

 

Hunk looked over at Lance, frowning worriedly, because he got it. Hunk always got it. Especially considering that Lance told him literally everything that was anything. He’d spend countless nights back at the Garrison listening to Lance go on and on about this. He knew every one of Lance’s secret emotions and the true reason behind this deep seated hatred.

 

“Well either explain it to me or shut it.” Pidge said, irritated. Lance stoop from his place at Blue’s paws and shrugged on his jacket. He didn’t need this. He just wanted a place to mope around and be angry but noooo. A guy couldn’t be angry in peace.

 

“Whatever, I’m outta here.”

 

“Lance, wait.” Hunk said, his voice soft as he watched Lance go, but it was too late. He was already storming down the castle halls.  Hunk let out a groan and flopped down next to pidge, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Can’t you just.. I don’t know ignore him and let him rant.” He said , without looking over.

Pidge just groaned and typed harder.

 

“Well, how am I supposed to… He doesn’t talk to me about anything and he only complains about Keith. I.. I don’t know how to help and it’s frustrating.” She admitted, already regretting how she handled that.

 

“It’s okay, Pidge.” Hunk said, hoping to comfort her. “Just give him time. He’s been through a lot, okay?”

 

“Yeah….”

**

 

Pidge just didn’t understand. How could she possibly get it when she didn’t even know the whole story? She wasn’t like Hunk, who obviously was the best bro in the universe and loved Lance no matter what. Lance always felt like he couldn’t possibly explain everything. Which meant he couldn’t blame her for being snappy with him. Obviously Lance knew this, but it was still annoying when he felt like everyone was picking Keith’s side. They _always_ picked Keith’s side. 

 

“ _Keith’s such a good pilot_ , they say” Lance mumbled to himself in a mocking tone.

“ _Keith’s such a good team member_ , they say” He scoffed, rounding the corner toward the observation deck. 

“ _Lance be more like Keith_ , they say… Argh!” He groaned and kicked the wall already fighting against the knot in his throat. 

 

“If…. if they knew what kind of guy he really was then no one would say all that stuff about him” he whispered as he approached his usual thinking spot. Lance sat down on the floor and pulled his hood tight over his head, as if it could hide him away forever.

 

He was ashamed at how easy it was for him to be so choked up about this even though it had been years since those things happened.

 

Lance reached up and furiously scrubbed at his eyes with his sleeve, hoping to stop the tears before they came, but it was too late. They were rolling down his cheek in hot wet streaks, leaving his lips salty. The taste of all of his regret and pain.

“If they knew how you use people and .. and push them aside” He whispered, his voice cracking. “Would they still care…why do I still care.” The dam broke and Lance buried his head between his knees, curling in on himself.

 

**_3 years ago- Garrison dorm_ **

_“Huuuunk” Lance said, flopping back onto his bed. Eyes closed, heart racing, and a dopey smile plastered on his face. He picked up his pillow and hugged it to his chest. Lance couldn’t help the happy squeal that escaped his lips, because he had just had the best night of his entire life!_

_It was 3am and he was wide awake, too excited not to tell Hunk everything that had happened; Hunk, like the best friend he was, stayed awake to listen to Lance ramble on._

 

_“I know Lance! I’m happy for you.” Hunk said, smiling at Lance from his bunk. He was glad to see Lance so happy, especially because it had been so long since he had seen a genuine smile on that face. Ever since they’d been in school Lance had been overworking himself to get into the fighter pilot’s course. After he failed the placement test Lance had taken it hard; This meant he spent every waking moment pushing himself harder than needed to be the best. Hunk wished Lance could see him the way he did- a smart, funny, attractive, caring, considerate, compassionate guy._

 

_“He was so… so.. just ugh! I can’t describe it.” Lance rolled over and looked at Hunk, a faint blush dusting across his face. His lips quirked up into a shy smile and he fidgeted with his hands as he tried to think of a way to explain the warm feeling spreading in his chest._

_“I.. I just.. I really like him Hunk.” Lance said, his voice just barely above a whisper._

_“Wow..” Hunk said, his eyes roving over his friend. He’d never heard Lance sound so serious before. Usually with these crushes he gave off this huge confident spiel about how they’d be calling him any minute, and how he had them wrapped around his cute little finger. When he was serious, though, he always got really shy about it. It really gave a lot of insight into Lance’s true insecurities. He was afraid of  messing this up._

_“I’m glad, and if this Keith guy is making you smile like that then I’m happy.”_

_“Thanks Hunk, but don’t tell pidge! He’ll never let me live it down, besides…” Lance looked around the room as if they were being monitored. “He is like a little ninja… you never know when he’s listening..”_

_Pidge burst into the room and Lance screamed, jumping back as he pointed his finger toward Hunk._

_“See! I told you! He’s everywhere”_

_Pidge laughed and tossed his bag on the floor by the door before climbing onto the top bunk right above Hunk’s.._

_“I’m so fucking tired,” he rubbed his eyes and flopped down, scooching underneath the blanket. “So keep you’re pinning to a minimum.” He peeked an eye open at Lance and smiled knowingly._

_“What.. I.. huh?” Lance stuttered and looked up at Pidge in utter surprise. This dude literally was some sort of magical demon. There was no way he could have these omnipotent abilities. Lance fell back into his on bed and giggled. Nothing could really ruin his mood right now. Idly he reached up and ran his fingers over his lips, still remembering how it felt when Keith kissed him. The electricity that ran through his entire body when he felt that small breath on his lips when they parted. The phantom tingles still buzzed in his fingertips. The only way he could describe that shit was .. magical._

_Heart, Stars, Horseshoes, clovers and balloons magical! Lance squealed and gripped his pillow harder, burying his face in it to muffle the sound._

_“Lance I swear to God if you don’t go the fuck to sleep I will suffocate you.” Pidge said, without even lifting his head from his pillow._

_“Ahh okay” He squealed and turned over, pulling the cover over his head, trying to fall asleep but his mind was racing thinking about tonight. The way Keith had leaned in and whispered in his ear, asking if he "wanted to get out of here." It was so smooth!_

 

_How he pulled Lance out of the party, with the noise around them buffering everything out- lights flashing- confetti falling, his warm hands tight around Lance’s wrist._

 

_Speaking of hands- Lance knew he’d never forget how it felt to run his over that smooth pale skin. It all happened so quickly, yet slowly at the same time. It was so intimate- the way Keith touched him back. Heat still pooled deep in his gut at the thought of it. His first time.. It was everything he thought it would be and more._

 

_Lance couldn’t wait to see Keith again; He already planned how he’d approach him after winter break was over._

_“Hey Keith..” He’d say. “Wanna hang out sometimes, maybe get some food.” Then Keith would smile back and say “I’d love to.” It was going to be perfect. He fell asleep imaging how it would be to see him again. Would they automatically pick up where they left off?... or go slow? Lance didn't mind, as long as it meant they were together._

 

_He never got find out though; Keith wasn’t there when classes started back up, and he never saw him again._

 

_Until._

 

Present Day-

 

After having a good ole super manly cry Lance stood up and dusted himself off. It was almost time for dinner and he’d be damned if he was going to miss Hunk’s space taco night over a greasy mullet. Once he was sure he had composed himself he made his way to the dining room to see everyone already seated.

 

Of course dinner couldn’t start without the most important member of the team and Lance made sure to remind everyone.

 

“Worry not fellow paladins, I have arrived!” He smiled confidently and held his hand to his chin. He might’ve turned it up a few notches to be sure that no one would comment on the redness of his nose or his puffy eyes. Luckily everyone groaned and laughed telling him to just sit down. That was a good sign that they didn't seem to notice.

.

_Or don’t care._ His conscious mocked him, but he pushed that thought away.

 

Hunk looked at him, his brows scrunched, as Lance made his way over to his seat. Silently asking if he was okay. Lance just smiled and flashed him a thumbs up.

“So what’s for din din?”

 

“Well, Lance, Hunk has apparently made the substitution for your earth delicacy tacos!” Coran said from his seat next to Allura. “They remind me so much of the Sqyian Pop morfuls that I had growing up.”

 

“Yeah..” Shiro said looking at Coran with a raised brow before turning to Lance. “You’re just in time we were about to begin eating.” He reached and started piling food onto his plate from the spread Hunk had laid out in the center of the table.

 

“Yeah, buddy, dig in!” Hunk said, proudly as he started to assemble his own taco.

 

Down the table Pidge had already started eating on her food, and rambling about whatever project her and Hunk had been working on. After their last mission Pidge had been wanting to upgrade all of the Lions with Green’s cloaking device and they were stuck on figuring out how to integrate the technology into the other lions.

Lance, being the secret smart-as-hell-genius that he was knew exactly how to fix it… but that was Pidge’s and Hunk’s thing. Being the smart ones. The fixers. Lance knew he was supposed to be the goofball, Shiro the Leader, Keith the cool samurai (not that he’d ever admit that aloud), Allura the princess, Coran the…. Coran.

 

“I have no idea what that means, but I say go for it!” He said, pointing a fork in their direction while smiling.

 

“Thanks, It should be ready pretty soon.” Pidge said, scratching her chin. “Hopefully before our next mission at least.”

 

“That’s great, Pidge.” Shiro said “Just make sure you actually sleep at night, instead of sitting up working on your laptop.” Pidge snorted in response but Shiro gave her a stern look.

 

“Yes Dad.” she said making everyone at the table erupt in quiet snickers. Even Keith had to hold in his laugh. He looked over to Shiro, with a mischievous smirk and propped his head on his elbow ( right in Lance’s table space).

 

“Yeah, daaaad.” Keith sing-songed.

 

Lance tried not to cringe at how his smooth deep voice affected him. It only made him more on edge.

 

_When in doubt.... get on his nerves._ It was Lance’s go to tactic when Keith was being… well Keith. All broody and cute and- and lovable. That way at least he’d have company in his misery, and honestly if Keith hadn’t been such a jerk back then maybe he wouldn't have to deal with this.

 

“Hey, Mullet. Get your ashy elbows away from me.” He said pushing Keith’s arm, causing him to slip and nearly fall face first into the metal table.

 

“Pfft” Lance tried to hold in his laugh, but it was bubbling over.

 

"Hey! I’m not even-  I’m not.... What!? Besides I wasn’t even in your space” Keith yelled, his temper already rising.

 

“Yeah you are, and it’s grossing me out. My flawless skin shouldn’t be subjected to this type of treatment!”

 

“You’re what?” Keith scoffed and looked at him, his eyes running over Lance. It was uncomfortably familiar. Almost the same way they did all those nights ago. “I would hardly call that flawless.”

 

“Ooooh Burn.” Pidge said, holding her hand up to her mouth as if it could project the sound.

Lance stood up rather dramatically and slammed his hands on the table, causing everyone to look at him with wide startled eyes.  Keith looked the most confused, but what he didn’t realize was that it only took one more poke for the bubble to burst. That was the final straw. He’d been dealing with the emotional roller coaster that was Keith for months… pretending like nothing was wrong. Playing this .. this weird game. Any other insult would’ve been fine but no one comes for his skin. He put too many nights of hard work and care into his routine for it to be undermined!

 

“Undermined?” Keith echoed, his voice heavy with sarcasm. “And what game Lance? You’ve been acting like this towards me since we got in space. You and your weird one sided rivalry.”

 

“I really gotta work on that not-saying-my-thoughts-aloud thing.” Lance mumbled to himself.

 

“Yeah, you should” Keith said dryly.

 

“Oh yeah? Well.. fuck you, Keith” He scoffed. Lance didn’t even realize when Keith had stood too, but now they were less than a foot apart.

 

“What did you just say?” Keith took an involuntary step forward with each word.

 

“Hey you two calm down.” Shiro interjected, slowly getting up from his seat at the table. Obviously wary of the direction this was headed. A guy couldn’t just enjoy his taco goo without interruptions.

  
  


“Lance.. Please.” Hunk said, his eyes pleading. Pidge on the other hand was just watching this all go down like a movie, her eyes darting between Keith and Lance with each rebuttal.

 

“No!” Lance yelled, holding out his hand to shush them. He knew deep down that this was the wrong place and time, but with his emotions running so high he was past any rational thought. Honestly Lance was tired of whatever this was between him and Keith.

 

“How about I repeat myself then. Fuck. You.” He said, shoving him in the chest. “Fuck you and your games!”

 

“What games? Why are you always acting like I’m the villain here. I didn’t do anything to you!”

 

Keith pushes him back with just as much force, and Lance stumbles but catches himself just as quickly. Apart of him is glad Keith is getting mad too, because deep down he wants a fight. He wants to yell and scream and just let it all out. Lance was tired. Tired of never feeling like he’s good enough for anyone, tired of being in second place, tired of the constant feeling that he was missing out of something, tired of- of being the seventh wheel.

 

“Just stop pretending already, will you.” Lance said, his eyes already stinging with unshed tears.

 

“Lance.. Not here.” Hunk warned, finally making it to Lance’s side. He gently placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to get him to look his way. Knowing that if Lance did then he’d calm down.

 

“No, Hunk. Let him say whatever it is he has to say,” Keith said, his voice cracking. He balled his fists up at his side to try and still their shaking. What Lance didn’t know was that Keith truly had no idea what he did wrong. He didn’t want to fight like this, but it was too late. He was already fuming and he wanted to hurt Lance back.

“Because apparently he has some sort of weird obsession with me. Everyday picking on me, and teasing me, and just being an asshole. You’d think he was in love with me or something.” He finished in a mocking tone.

 

Lance’s heart froze as his true feelings were thrown into his face.

 

“Pfft, Love you?" He deflected. "I hate having to see you everyday. I _hate_  being around you and looking at your… your stupid MULLET!” 

“What's your issue with my hair?! Y'know what?"

"What!"

"Fuck you!" They were both screaming at each other now, fully aware that it was going too far but both too stubborn to stop. "You’re nothing but a fake. You think we can't see right through you? huh, pretending to be some hero but..but deep down your just some scared insecure kid who misses his mom” Keith spit the words at him like venom, but the moment he saw the look on Lance’s face he instantly regretted it.

 

“Lance… I didn’t mean tha-”

 

“No.. Keith you’re the fake.” Lance cut in, his eyes heavy with unshod tears that threatened to spill any moment. “You’re the fake... you come into people's lives... _Into my life_ and.. You.. you just take. You came in with your smiles and your laughs and sucked up everything and then once you get what you wanted you just.. Leave! Maybe that's why everyone abandons you, because you're just a huge burden. Next time you leave take these feelings with you!” 

 

Angry were tears streaming down his face now, but he was too upset to even be embarrassed because now everyone _knew_. They all knew how much he cared, and how much it hurt. Keith knew, and he wouldn’t care. 

 

“Lance… I.. I’m”

 

Keith looked distraught, his violet eyes were wide has they watched Lance. He reached out for him unsure of what to do. Lance looked up, as if he suddenly remembered they were standing in the middle of the dining room, before turning and storming out.

 

***

Everyone at the table sat in shocked confusion completely unsure how to even react.

“Uhh… okay?” Pidge said awkwardly. “I have no idea what just happened but you better fix” She looked to Keith and gave him a cold stare. She wasn’t sure what just went down, but Lance was like her big brother. Her big, annoying, insanely sweet brother and she knew he’d never get so upset without a reason.

 

“I will okay!” He said, snapping at her.

 

“I am small but strong.” She supplied as a final warning.

 

Shiro finally stood up, after shaking off the utter shock, and looked over everyone.

“Okay, It’s not good for any of us when there is conflict between fellow paladins. I’m not just saying this for Voltron, either. We need to be unified because we’re a family.” He looked where Hunk was standing, with a worried expression as he wrung his hands together.

 

“Hunk?” He said. “How about you go check on Lance, as for the rest of you how about we all just head to bed.” Shiro dismissed everyone, but when he saw Keith tiptoeing away he called out to him.

 

“Everyone, _but_ you Keith.”

**

 

Thirty five minutes and one long lecture on how to be kind to others left Keith  wound even tighter than before.

 

He didn’t expect Lance to break like that.

 

Their teasing never went this far before, and after hearing what Lance had to say Keith knew he had to find him and explain himself. How was he supposed to know that Lance remembered all of those things!

 

He’d spent years thinking about this man; always assuming he’d been the one who was forgotten. All those nights alone in the desert were filled with memories of warm brown skin, blue eyes, and the sound of Lance’s laugh ringing in his ears.

  
Yeah, he’d left , but he never expected to be _remembered_.

 

_2 years ago- Garrison Dorm._

 

_Keith couldn’t believe it. He’d kissed a guy, on new years night, and he was amazing. A part of him wanted to deny it ever happened because good things didn’t just happen to Keith Kogane. No there had to be some sort of secret catch, because that had literally been the best night of his entire life. Not only did he happen to kiss the guy he’d secretly crushed on all year. He’d taken him back to his room and …_

 

_He blushed and pushed his face deeper into the pillow, too embarrassed to think about it. His entire face was on fire. He screamed into his pillow and sat up in his bed quickly. His eyes wide and shining, even in the dark._

_“Oh. My. God.” He whispered to himself, as the realization hit him. His entire face broke into a huge grin._

_“Oh! My! God!” He laughed and stood up, pacing back and forth. “I just… we just… oh my fucking god.” Keith could feel his heart racing in his chest, and his stomach fluttered. He gripped his hair with both hands and flopped back down._

 

_Even if it happened through the bubbly haze of being slightly tipsy. That didn’t matter because he still remembered every touch, every kiss. It was like he had been stuck by electricity the way his body had buzzed ._

_What did this mean for him and Lance?_

_Suddenly Keith didn’t feel so giddy anymore. What if Lance was so drunk that he forgets, or … worse. What if he remembers and regrets it. Keith wasn’t sure he could handle the rejection._

_He felt the panic rise in his chest, but he tried to push it down. He couldn’t handle rejection again.. Not without it breaking him completely, and especially after something so amazing. His breath started feeling short, and his head was spinning._

 

_He picked up his phone, hands shaking and scrolled through it looking for his brothers contact info. If anyone could calm him down it would be Shiro. He always knew exactly what to say when Keith was having these episodes. He hit the dial and sat on the edge of his bed, knees bouncing nervously._

 

_“Pick up, pick up, pick up pi-”_

 

_“Uhh.. hello..?” Came the gravely sleep ridden voice of his brother._

 

_“Shiro! Oh my gosh I’m panicking right now!”_

 

_“Keith is that you…” Shiro said, the shuffling sound of him sitting up in bed._

 

_“Yes. Keep up.” Keith said “Now like I was saying.. I ran into Lance at your party, I rescued him from fucking Jacob because he tried to drug him.. I think he was going to try and take him away and do some sneak shit, but like..fuck that! So I came, and almost punched him and then Lance smiled at me.. ME Shiro, and then we danced and it was so much fun and then I kissed him and .. and-”_

 

_“Wait.. Keith slow down.” Shiro said, confused. “Lance got drugged by Jacob? The Sophomore?”_

 

_“Yes.. well no. He tried to but I was there.”_

 

_“Oh okay good. Did you call to tell me that at…” the shuffling sound grew louder, as Shiro looked over to his clock “4:00 in the morning. You know I have my final prep for the Kerberos mission tomorrow morning.”_

 

_“No, Listen.” Keith said, huffing. “I kissed Lance.”_

 

_“WAIT! You kissed him.” He screamed._

 

_“Yes.. well I did more than kiss him..” Keith blushed and hid his face in his hands even though Shiro couldn’t see him. “But he was drunk and now I’m worried that he won’t remember and if he does what if he regrets it and never wants to see me again, or if he pretends it never happened. I mean.. I just never saw him with a guy before. OH GOD! What.. what if he’s straight.” Keith was full on panicking now._

_“Shiro what if he was straight.”_

_“Whoa.. Keith calm down.” Shiro said, still trying to grasp everything he was being told.  “I doubt he was straight if he kissed you. I’m sure he likes you and is just as nervous as you are. Just talk to him.”_

_Before Keith could respond though Shiro had already hung up. With a frustrated sigh he threw his phone down and fell into bed._

_“Shiro’s right.” he whispered to himself, his mind roaming back to Lance. Lance with his bright eyes, and soft hair. His strong hands and his infectious laughter and his loud mouth._ _Keith had made up his mind. When the break was over he’d talk to Lance, and tell him everything. His feelings, his fears.  Then they could finish where they left off._

_***_

_Keith never got to talk to Lance. After the Kerberos Mission failed and Shiro was announced missing he got expelled for attacking Iverson._

_Once he was back in his shack, alone, he realized that he could never contact Lance. He was probably long forgotten by now anyways…_ _No need to connect to another person only to be left behind, again._

 

_He decided he'd force himself to forget about Lance, even if it hurt. He'd never have to see him again._

 

_Until._


	2. Caught in the middle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I listened to 26 by Paramore on repeat for this chapter.
> 
> Keith takes out his frustration and eventually works through a plan to win Lance's heart back? Hunk comes to the rescue with some platonic? snuggling and words of encouragement to cheer Lance up.  
> Tears are shed and feelings are stirred.

Keith had no idea why he thought talking to Lance was the best alternative. Of course he couldn’t just waltz up to his door and just knock like Shiro had suggested. What did everyone expect him to do anyways?!  It was obvious that talking about emotions wasn’t something he prided himself in.

He was more of a … let it simmer until it evaporates into nothing kind of guy. Then they could just pretend nothing ever happened. Pretending was something he was good at, even if he’d never be in this stupid mess if he hadn’t pretended not to know Lance all those months back.

Of course he recognized him!! How could he not when he’d been dreaming of those annoying blue eyes every time he closed his... when that stupid-ass shit eating grin was in every fantasy he had! B ut what was he supposed to say.

 

_ “Hey Lance, long time no see. Sorry about disappearing into thin air after having the best night of my entire life with you. My brother went missing in some alien government conspiracy so I ran off to live in the desert like a horrible episode of Man Versus Wild. Life’s been great by the way… and by great I mean utter hell considering I cried myself to sleep every night thinking of you…” _

 

Besides he’d been alone most of his life before Shiro so he was fine with letting this go. It was obvious Lance hated him now.  He said as much, and Keith would never admit just how much that affected him - How his chest constricted and his eyes pricked at the memory of Lance screaming that.  _Shit_ , even now it was ringing in his ears. 

So, **No.** Talking was not the best option.

Avoidance was; and that’s exactly what Keith did. He turned away from his spot outside of Lance’s room with an aggravated huff and stormed off toward the training room. He could at least blow of some of this steam there. When he arrived he peeled out of his jacket, tossing it to the side of the room, and readied himself- his bayard materializing.

 

“Begin training sequence 6.” He said, alerting the room that he was prepared. He only had a second before three sentry like robots appeared from the ground and charged at him. 

This. This is what he needed.

Working himself until he was exhausted- muscles aching, sweat dripping down his forehead, lungs burning for air. He could just move, and usually not think. Usually.  But today his mind was still in overdrive and with each swing he heard Lance’s words ringing in his ears.

 

Swing. _ “You jerk.” _

Swing. “ _ You’re the fake.” _

Swing. _ “You left.” _

Swing.  _ “I hate you.” _

Swing.  _ “I hate you.” _

_ “I ha-” _

Keith faltered. Those words playing over and over in his mind and he was was fueled with rage. He swung harder slicing into the training bots as if it would make the stinging pain go away. He hadn’t even noticed the tears streaming down his own face or the angry yells coming out of him each time his sword landed a blow.

 

He heaved, and his swing stuttered- he was surprised by the sound of his own sobs. Keith delivered the last blow to the bots as silent tears fell to the ground. Lance hated him now, and it was all his fault. How could he even fix this now. It was best for him just to stay as far away as possible. He just ruined everything for everyone in his life. Why couldn't he just be happy like a normal person?

 

“Shit. Shit. Shit” His tears were flowing freely now, and Keith didn’t even bother to stop them. The pain coursed it’s way through him in a completely new way. Keith wasn’t used to emotional pain- it was nothing like the physical pain he was accustomed to. It couldn’t be fixed in the healing pod. He’d take going through the trials of Marmora over this any-day.

“I..I messed up” Keith whispered to himself, as his crying slowly died down and he was left with the empty silence of the room. Even his whispers echoing off the walls.

 

Keith sucked in a breath and gathered himself, already irritated that he let his emotions get to out of whack. Crying wouldn't do him any good- never had before at least. I made him feel weak. Besides, if he didn't know it before he was for sure now.

Lance would never give him another chance; Not after this long. And even if he did Keith knew that Lance deserved someone better. Someone who could love him and give him the attention he needed. So he would stay away -even if it hurt- if that’s what Lance wanted. He couldn't be selfish and continue to just take and take. Lance said it himself Keith only knew how to take... so this time he would give. 

 

He left the training room feeling better than before with a resolved mind. 

 

“Space,” he reminded himself. “I’ll give him space.”  
  


*  *  *  *   
  


Hunk slowly approached Lance’s door, nervous about what state he would find his friend in. True, he’d had experience working Lance through breakups in the past, but this was very different. Was this even considered a break up? Technically him and Keith had never dated. Did he handle this like usual or make a new game plan? Oh boy, this could either go really good or really bad.  When he was close enough to knock he could he  soft whimpers through the metal door. Okay, he thought, Plan A would be the best option. Cuddle and listen. 

“Lance….” He called out quietly, as his knuckles made contact with the door.There was no answer, but he heard the sobs quiet down as if Lance was trying to hide. 

“I’m coming in … okay?” He reached up and placed a hand on the sensor, Lance being his best friend meant they had long since downloaded each other’s bio scans to unlock the doors. 

When the door opened he stepped into a dark room, and saw Lance curled up in a giant mound of covers and pillows. 

“Hey buddy.” 

“Go away, Hunk. I just wanna be a-alone.” Lance said softly, his voice breaking with each word. Hunk ignored his plea because after years of friendship he learned that Lance didn’t really mean it. He never did. In actuality he was a very hands on person who longed to be held and cooed through his pain. Knowing this, hunk climbed into the bed behind Lance spooning him. 

Lance automatically chased the warmth, scooting close enough to feel the warmth of Hunks body. The moment Hunk wrapped his arms around him Lance broke- sobbing openly. 

 

“Why me... why did he ever get that close to me if he didn't want me? I thought that night meant something but maybe.. maybe not”

 

“Oh lance…”

 

“I.. It hurts Hunk..”

 

“I know.”

 

“I just.. I tried.. to ..to hold it for so long. It just hurts.” Lance clutched his chest curling into himself, and Hunk felt his heart break a little.

 

“I know, and you did so well.”

 

“No! I.. I ruined everything. Why did I have to go and open my big mouth. N-now Keith will never talk to me again. It was hard enough for me.. H-having to see him everyday, wishing w-we could be together…. but who would want to be with me? I’m just a stupid, and loud and annoying and.. and-” His voice broke, and he flipped around burying his face in Hunk’s chest. 

 

“Hey,” Hunk said firmly, immediately pulling Lance closer, rubbing soothing circles into his back. “Listen to me, you are  _ not _ annoying or stupid!” Lance was shaking now as his tear fell wet the front of Hunk’s shirt. 

 

“But-”

 

“Nope. No buts. You are amazing, and smart, and kind. You’re the funniest guy I know and yeah you may talk a lot, but it’s who you are and if Keith can’t see that then forget him! You deserve the world”

 

Lance didn’t respond only burying himself deeper in the safety of Hunks arms and Hunk hugged him even tighter.

 

“I’ve been all across the universe, and met so many different kinds of beings,” He chuckled thinking about it. “But you-” He tilted Lance’s head up, brown meeting blue, and smiled. “You’re the most amazing. Anyone would be lucky to earn your love.” Lance’s ocean eyes searched his for a moment longer before the tears came back full force, he squeezed his eyes shut and hid his face. Mumbling out a quiet thanks in between sobs.

 

“C’mere” Hunk said as he snuggled closer, trying to will away all of the sadness with rays of love. He truly hated to see Lance this way. His face was best served with a smile and it was so heartbreaking to see it disappear. If only he could make everyone see the Lance that he knew, who was always worried about what other people thought and spent more time caring about someone else’s well being. The Lance that always there for him when he was having problems with Shay by making him laugh or helping him bake cookies. The Lance that carried Pidge back to her room when she fell asleep in the control room after countless hours of programming.

 

When he noticed Lance was no longer crying he looked down and noticed he had cried himself to sleep, wet tears still rolling down his face. Hunk ran a hand through Lance’s hair and sighed. 

 

A nice long chat with Keith was on tomorrow's agenda for sure. He meant it when he said Lance deserved someone who would treat him right. Someone who would love him and care of him, someone who understood him and his feelings…  _ Someone like.. Me _

 

Wait? Pause! Hunk stared wide eyed at the thought that crossed through his mind so quickly he couldn’t check it.  _  No. Nope. Nada. Nu-uh not happening right now! _

 

There was no way he meant that. I mean he had a girlfriend Shay, even if they were technically on a break right now. He did  NOT  have a crush on his best friend this was purely platonic… right? 

 

Slowly he looked down to the boy in question who was currently in his arms and ,excuse his language but,   _ Fuck.  _ Why did his best friend have to be so beautiful!? He blushed and decided it’d be best to leave now. 

 

When he moved to get up Lance stirred and gripped his arm. 

“Don’t go..” he sleepily mumbled, and damn if Hunk didn’t almost cry at how cute that was. So cute he realized he’d be forced to sleep here all night lest Lance wake up and find himself alone. So instead of worrying he just closed his eyes and fell asleep; this was an issue for the morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of tears, I'm sorry! Also this chapter is short because I needed to set up chapter three. Please forgive me T-T  
> I'd love to hear from you guys in the comments and let me know you think. Also

**Author's Note:**

> Second part to a series, can be a stand alone but it works best as a second half. Lance is an angry boy at first, but it all has a back story. I swear my boy's aren't mean to each other, just young and confused. 
> 
> This is set in the canon universe but like the timeline is purely my own, I started writing this before S5 so I didn't know about Kuro or Matt or Lotor so... I had to say it'd be more near Season 2.


End file.
